


Likes it Ruff

by SuperBlondie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dog Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, The best tags in the universe, bottom!chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/pseuds/SuperBlondie
Summary: When Chanyeol first decided to adopt a hybrid (which was entirely Minseok's fault in the first place) he thought he'd be getting a friend. He most certainly did not think he was going to be getting fucked for three days straight.





	Likes it Ruff

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I can say about this besides thank you to the person who submitted this prompt and the EXZOO mods for running this fest! I actually had a really good time writing this (even if I was cringing the whole way through) and I hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> And a big thank you to [Aarushi](https://twitter.com/Aarushi_c18) for being the best beta in the whole wide world <333

Minseok was the one who brought up hybrid adoption in the first place. He was the one who sat up with Chanyeol after the horrible, awful, messy disaster that was the end of his relationship with Jimin. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, the break-up with Jimin, just two different people realizing they weren’t going to be able to make it work anymore. Two people who weren’t very good at amicable break-ups.

But Minseok came over and kept him company as he cried and ate his feelings. Dragged Chanyeol to the gym because _‘exercise releases endorphins, Chanyeol.’_ Minseok was the one who sat him down six months after the break-up, Jongdae lounging in Minseok’s lap and purring at the hand scratching behind his ears, and said that he thought having a hybrid would be good for him.

 _“You’d be an excellent owner,”_ he said, “ _Kind, thoughtful, affectionate, you could give a hybrid an excellent home_.”

Except having a hybrid isn’t like having a cat or a dog; they’re a whole other person. They have different needs, different instincts and mannerisms, but still a person. Jongdae is very much a cat, ears, tail, and the tendency to knock things over out of curiosity and spite included, but he is also a _human_. He can talk. He can read and write. Jongdae just graduated from fucking _college_. He’s not a pet.

And maybe what Chanyeol needed was a pet. Maybe he needed a puppy or kitten to baby and shower with attention.

Minseok was very persuasive though. Jongdae’s stories of how awful life in the shelter was even more so. So now Chanyeol sits on the edge of his bed and watches as Baekhyun digs through his drawers and rubs his scent over every article of clothing he finds, black, pointed ears twitching at the slightest noise and tail wagging.

Baekhyun’s cute, at least, permanent smile on his face, sparkle of joy in his eyes. He looks back at Chanyeol over his shoulder and holds up the Iron Man shirt Yoora got him for Christmas a few years back with a grin. “You like Iron Man?” Chanyeol nods and gives a hesitant smile in return as Baekhyun launches into a ramble about his favorite Marvel superheroes. And that’s nice too, how Baekhyun likes to talk and be talked to – it makes Chanyeol feel less like an _owner_ and more like a _friend_.

“I have all the Marvel movies,” he mentions in one of the few moments Baekhyun stops to take a breath. Baekhyun freezes in place. His eyes go wide and Chanyeol tries not to laugh at the comedic, puppy-like tilt of his head. “We could watch them sometime if you want.”

“That’d be great.” Baekhyun smiles so wide his eyes crinkle up at the corners. It’s more like having a friend than Chanyeol ever thought it would be. “Maybe one or two after I finish scenting everything, maybe? The bed’s all that’s left.”

Chanyeol just nods and smiles, caught up in his own thoughts and fears of _owning_ another person, having someone rely on him like this. Minseok said it’s scary at first, nothing like having a pet where the animal does nearly all the adjusting. Both hybrids and owners have to learn about each other, adjust to having a new person in their space.

The lady at the adoption center who helped him pick Baekhyun out said that they were very similar according to the little assessment the shelter gave out. It’s a good thing – opposites attract is completely false when it comes to hybrids and owners, apparently.

Chanyeol can see it. There was another hybrid he’d looked at at the shelter, but Kyungsoo was so quiet and shy and Baekhyun had rambled on the way home that one of the volunteers was trying to get up the nerve to ask if Kyungsoo wanted to come home with him one of these days. The volunteer sounded much better for Kyungsoo than Chanyeol could ever hope to be. Not that he thinks he’s the perfect owner for any hybrid, Baekhyun included.

And then Baekhyun’s words process fully and Chanyeol chokes on air. “The b-bed,” he coughs out. Baekhyun nods and continues re-folding Chanyeol’s clothes, putting them back in the drawers where they belong. “W-why the bed?”

Baekhyun scoffs and shakes his head. When he turns around, his face screams that he thinks Chanyeol’s a goddamn moron. “It’s my territory, everything needs to smell like me.”

Chanyeol closes his mouth and blinks hard as he tries to think of a way to combat that. The logic is sound though. Baekhyun’s a dog hybrid, a corgi, but a dog all the same. Dogs mark their territory. At least Baekhyun hasn’t tried to pee on him – not that Chanyeol would _ever_ allow that. He’s seen Jongdae rub his face all over Minseok in a very feline fashion, he knows dogs like to roll around in things to spread their scents around. And that’s fine, Chanyeol can deal if Baekhyun feels the need to belly flop on him or rub his cheeks on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

He draws the line at urine though.

Baekhyun pushes the last drawer of Chanyeol’s dresser in and crosses the room to fall face first on the mattress. Baekhyun makes a soft noise, “Smells like you…mm, I like it.” His tail wags and wags as he snuffles into the sheets.

Chanyeol doesn’t _mean_ to look at Baekhyun’s ass, but his eyes are drawn to his tail and his ass is _right there_. Chanyeol read up on corgis while Baekhyun was getting a final check-up at the adoption center. He didn’t know much about them before and it seemed like as good of time as any to see if his new roommate had any interesting quirks. He read more articles on the famous corgi butt than he thought existed.

The corgi butt is very, very cute on a dog. Baekhyun’s corgi butt makes Chanyeol feel like a bad, gross person. His face heats up and he forces himself to look away, squirming in discomfort. Two hours into owning a hybrid and he’s staring at their ass.

“I’m gonna go make dinner,” he shoots up and nearly sends himself toppling forward as he overbalances. Baekhyun pauses his methodical sniffing to look up at Chanyeol’s yelp. It just makes Chanyeol feel that much more embarrassed. “Just – just keep on doing what you’re doing and I’ll make something for us to eat.”

Baekhyun narrows his eyes, gaze roaming up and down Chanyeol’s body. He stops and stares at somewhere just below Chanyeol’s eyes. Chanyeol’s face is _on fire_. Baekhyun’s smile twists into a little smirk; Chanyeol spins on his heel scurries out of the bedroom, far, far away from that smirk.

* * *

 

Baekhyun is easier to live with than Chanyeol ever expected. The first few days were strange, more awkward than he’d planned for. Because Baekhyun made it very clear that he wasn’t going to be staying in the spare bedroom unless he was forced. Chanyeol would’ve kicked Baekhyun out of bed, he _would have_ , but Baekhyun slipped into bed that first night at some ungodly hour and Chanyeol was too tired to do anything but welcome the new source of heat.

That set a precedent Chanyeol doesn’t have the will to break.

Aside from the bed sharing, living with Baekhyun is nice. He cleans up after himself – and after Chanyeol too sometimes, on days he gets so busy with work that he barely remembers to eat, let alone clean. Baekhyun helps with that too. He talks and talks and _talks_ about food until it’s all Chanyeol can think about. He used to think that Baekhyun did it because he couldn’t cook for himself was trying to subtly say that he was hungry without making Chanyeol feel like a bad owner.

And then he came home to Baekhyun following one of Chanyeol’s mother’s recipes better than Chanyeol ever did and realized Baekhyun was making sure his owner didn’t accidently starve to death by reminding him that food is a thing that exists and is necessary to live.

Baekhyun does that a lot. Chanyeol is supposed to be the one taking care of him, making sure he eats and has everything he needs and showering him in attention, but he finds himself the one being cared for more often than not. Much, _much_ more often than not. He apologized to Baekhyun for it once. Apologized for being a shitty owner. Baekhyun had just laughed, patted him on the head, and told him to take his vitamins for the day before he forgot.

Chanyeol likes Baekhyun watching out for him more than he’d like to admit. Living with Baekhyun is like living with a very, very considerate friend, and Chanyeol likes not having to be responsible all the time.

“Bedtime, Yeollie,” Baekhyun coos and rubs at his shoulders, fingers digging in and working out the little knots that come from spending most days hunched over a laptop mixing songs.

Chanyeol groans, lured into sleep by some variety show on the TV that neither of them really like. “I’ll sleep out here.” Baekhyun scoffs. Then hands are hooking underneath Chanyeol’s armpits and hefting him up to his feet. He groans but leans on Baekhyun and lets himself be led to the bedroom.

Chanyeol hits the mattress with a thud. “What am I going to do with you?” He shrugs. Baekhyun laughs. Chanyeol startles when a hand pats his ass. “Go back to sleep, I’ll turn off the lights.”

Chanyeol listens as Baekhyun shuffles around the house and flicks off all the lights, attempting to blink away the lingering shock. Baekhyun just touched his ass. More than touch, _patted_ it. After Chanyeol has used so much willpower making sure he doesn’t stare at Baekhyun’s ass to avoid making him uncomfortable. Holy _shit_.

He’s still thinking about it when Baekhyun comes back to bed and curls under the covers. They don’t cuddle a lot because Chanyeol doesn’t want to cross any of Baekhyun’s boundaries and he is very, very invested in making sure they’re equal, but sometimes Baekhyun will crawl into bed and fit himself in Chanyeol’s space. Like he does now. And it’s nice, it’s really, really nice.

“Wanna go see a movie tomorrow,” Baekhyun asks. His breath ghosts hot over Chanyeol’s ear and he shivers. Baekhyun laughs and that just makes Chanyeol shiver more. “Your ears are so sensitive.”

Chanyeol squeezes his eyes shut and pretends he doesn’t hear the smirk in Baekhyun’s voice, the weight he puts on ‘sensitive.’ “Your ears are too.” Chanyeol cracks one eye open and reaches to scratch behind Baekhyun’s ears. His hair is soft under Chanyeol’s fingers; the fur on his ears is even softer. Baekhyun goes limp with a happy rumble and pushes his head in Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol wonders if he should pet Baekhyun more often. He doesn’t say or do things to try and make Chanyeol shiver and blush when he’s being pet.

“Little more to the left – ah, right there. God, you give the _best_ scratches.” Air blows against the shell of Chanyeol’s ear as Baekhyun adjusts to get the hand scratching behind his ear right where he wants. He can’t stop the shiver that works down his spine, not when Baekhyun’s hands run along his ribs as the hybrid shifts. Baekhyun laughs again, but it’s distracted, unfocused.

Baekhyun keeps making that rumbling sound in his throat. Dogs don’t purr, but Chanyeol doesn’t know what else to call the sound. “Good,” he asks. It’s supposed to be a taunt, like Baekhyun's smirk – it sounds more like he’s asking for praise.

“Mhm, the _best_. The workers at the shelter did a lot of petting, supposed to have lots of practice to get good at it. But it’s nothing compared to you. So good at finding the right spots. Maybe because you’re my owner, huh? _My_ owner, only learning how to pet _me.”_

Chanyeol swallows down the lump in his throat, tries to cool down the heat that rises in his gut at how Baekhyun is so, so certain that Chanyeol is _his_.

He’s the owner here, but it feels like he’s the one who’s owned. Chanyeol almost wants to affirm it. He wants to say that _yes_ , he _is_ Baekhyun’s, that he’s only going to pet Baekhyun. But he shoves that want way down deep and hopes that the red heat in his cheeks will go away before Baekhyun notices. Still, he likes that he’s the _best_. Baekhyun likes his scratches the most. It makes him want to keep scratching, keep being Baekhyun’s favorite.

“That’s enough,” Baekhyun murmurs and pushes off Chanyeol’s hand. “You have work tomorrow and I don’t wanna be the reason you’re grumpy and whiny in the morning. Especially when _I’m_ the one who has to deal with it.” Chanyeol scoffs, more than a little offended. “Don’t worry, I think you’re the best even when you’re grumpy.”

Soft lips brush against Chanyeol’s cheek and he freezes in place. More heat rushes to his face and he turns his head, burying it against Baekhyun’s shoulder to hide the blush. Baekhyun makes a happy, sleepy hum, smile so bright it’s in his voice, “Night, Chanyeol.”

“Goodnight, Baek. And I think a movie sounds good for tomorrow.”

Baekhyun doesn’t respond. He just shifts them both closer and tangles their legs together, breathing soft and warm and gentle against Chanyeol’s forehead. One hand slides up and down Chanyeol’s side, fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt and brushing against the bare skin of his belly. It’s the most intimate they’ve ever been, but the quiet and warmth make Chanyeol fall into sleep fast and he’s half in a dream in minutes.

The dream is a lot like reality. He’s warm, so warm and safe and calm. And protected. There’s a hand settled on his hip and he’s protected, kept safe in someone’s arms.

* * *

 

Months have passed since Chanyeol adopted Baekhyun and he thinks they have a pretty good routine. They wake up and get ready for the day together, Baekhyun picking out Chanyeol's clothes on Mondays and Wednesdays because Chanyeol is only allowed to wear hoodies and sweatpants to the studio three days a week – Baekhyun's rule, which Chanyeol thinks is very unfair. And because Chanyeol usually has artists coming in on Mondays and Wednesdays and Baekhyun is very, very stubborn about people taking his owner seriously.

 _“People won't treat with you respect unless you_ make _them, Chanyeol. And I refuse to let anyone think they can disrespect you.”_

It's sweet. Chanyeol knows Baekhyun would stop if Chanyeol asked him to, but he never will. Because it's really sweet and Chanyeol likes the attention, likes how open Baekhyun is about how important Chanyeol is to him.

But after they get dressed, they eat breakfast together. They talk about plans for the day, plans for later that night. Then Chanyeol leaves for work and Baekhyun goes to the library because staying cooped up in the house drives him insane. And that usually leads to a pillow being torn up.

Chanyeol has vivid memories of walking into the house, thinking the couch blew up, and finding his hybrid trying helplessly to staple the tattered remains of the pillow together.

Baekhyun was so guilty he exiled himself to the couch for three nights. Chanyeol didn't like sleeping alone and Baekhyun didn't like sleeping on the couch _or_ being reduced to destroying the nearest soft object. So, the library down the street looking for a part-time worker seemed like a pretty good option. Chanyeol thinks the librarians are going to end up offering Baekhyun a job there soon because he's just _so_ handsome and helpful.

He likes the idea of Baekhyun having a job and getting to do something with his time. Not a big fan of people ogling him all goddamn day.

After work, they come home and make dinner. And talk about their day, and cuddle on the couch. And sometimes there's kissing – there's _usually_ kissing. Baekhyun initiated it the first time barely a month ago, said he was very, very sure that he wanted Chanyeol, wanted anything he could get from his owner. Chanyeol gave him kisses, still gives him kisses.

It hasn't gone past kisses. Chanyeol doesn't mind, he likes kisses. And he's waiting on Baekhyun to make the first move again because Baekhyun's better at taking charge than he is.

Chanyeol really, really likes goodnight kisses. _Really_ likes goodnight kisses. The last kiss after one of them finally decides they actually need to sleep is always the softest, the sweetest.

They aren't really used to good morning kisses. Baekhyun's extra-sensitive nose means morning breath just isn't tolerable. They still kiss goodbye, but most affection is saved for when they both come back home.

So it's a pretty intense break from routine when Chanyeol wakes up to Baekhyun sucking a hickey into the side of his neck.

Chanyeol blinks awake, brain fuzzy and still barely functioning. There's something hot and wet at his neck, something else hot sliding under his shirt. He opens his mouth to say something and moans instead. He flails out a hand and it hits hot bare skin, so fucking _hot_. He tries to shift and look down at his hand and finds he can't, pinned under someone's weight.

The mouth at his neck starts trailing kisses up to his jaw and Baekhyun's face comes into view, eyes dark but aware. The hybrid smiles and presses a soft kiss to Chanyeol's lips before moving back to kiss along his jaw.

It's fucking surreal and Chanyeol isn't quite sure which way is up, "Oh fuck, what's happening?"

"So pretty, my Chanyeol sounds pretty, looks pretty. So pretty, all mine."

He lets out a small moan when Baekhyun finds a sensitive spot just under his ear. "B-Baek, what's going on? I'm confused." When Baekhyun doesn't respond, Chanyeol uses the hand resting on his shoulder to try and shove him away.

Baekhyun jerks like he's been shot. Chanyeol's heart lurches painfully in his chest at the shocked, sad expression on Baekhyun's face. Hands slip out from under Chanyeol's shirt and he shivers at the sudden chill. "Do you want me to stop?"

Chanyeol pushes himself to sit up against the headboard. Very slowly, he repeats himself, "What is going on?"

"I'm making you feel good." And that is painfully obvious. Chanyeol is half-hard in his pajama pants already. "Do you want me to stop?" Baekhyun sounds so _heartbroken,_ like Chanyeol refusing him is the worst possible thing to have ever happened to him.

One of Baekhyun's hands drift down to press against the bulge in his own sweatpants and that's when everything clicks. Fever, flushed skin, increased sex drive, Chanyeol had those symptoms driven into his head by Jongdae and Minseok. He _had_ to be able to recognize the signs of rut when the time came.

Chanyeol's heart pounds in his chest and he feels nervous sweat start to build up in his clenched fists. Jongdae and Minseok taught him how to recognize rut, that he would need to keep Baekhyun fed and hydrated because he likely wouldn't remember on his own. He remembers being taught to take care of Baekhyun in a million ways.

The one thing Minseok and Jongdae never explained was what he was supposed to do if he ended up being the one Baekhyun wanted to fuck through his rut.

“You’re in rut,” Chanyeol says like it explains everything.

Baekhyun shrugs, “I know. So what? Still want you.” His fingers creep back to the waistband of Chanyeol’s pajama pants and play with the elastic. “Wanted you before my rut, you know that.” And Chanyeol does know that, he knows that so, so well. “Can I have you,” Baekhyun asks as presses the heel of his hand down against his crotch again.

“Does it hurt?” Chanyeol read that it can hurt sometimes, so many unfulfilled needs that the brain starts interpreting everything as pain. He read that the pain can get so bad that hybrids will black out, read that touching, the _right kind_ of touching, can make the pain stop. Baekhyun shrugs again, but he presses down hard and Chanyeol can see the discomfort in the lines of his face. He doesn’t want Baekhyun to hurt.

There’s something lurking behind Baekhyun’s eyes, dark, wild, maybe a little feral. Chanyeol neck stings where Baekhyun had latched on; his eyes follow Chanyeol’s hands as he goes to feel the bruise left behind. There’s no blood, just cooling saliva, and Chanyeol reaches out to cup Baekhyun’s face. He draws him in and presses their lips together. Baekhyun stiffens, eyes somehow darkening. Chanyeol feels a little like a rabbit cornered by a wolf, except Baekhyun is a corgi hybrid and Chanyeol _knows_ he’d never hurt him.

Baekhyun is barreling head first into rut, where he needs sex, _needs_ to fuck someone or some toy, knot them over and over and over until the fever breaks. But he doesn’t move, just shakes with the effort it takes to stay still and not take.

He’s Chanyeol’s hybrid and Chanyeol is his owner. And he’s kind of Chanyeol’s boyfriend in a strange, unspoken, Baekhyun-gets-upset-if-Chanyeol-spends-time-with-other-dog-hybrids sort of way. They’ve been going slow because Chanyeol is too scared to make the first move. But now Chanyeol is looking between Baekhyun’s dark, hungry eyes and the bulge in his pajama pants and, “Yeah, yeah Baek, fuck me. I want you.”

Chanyeol yelps when Baekhyun lunges, a hand coming up to grip the back of his neck and smash their lips together. Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol back into the pillows and shoves his tongue in his mouth; Chanyeol doesn’t fight him for dominance, just holds onto Baekhyun’s shoulders and whines into his mouth. Baekhyun smiles into the kiss, nipping at Chanyeol’s bottom lip. Hands worm back under his shirt and roam up to his chest.

Chanyeol gasps when fingers pinch and pull at his nipples. He turns his face away from the kiss to suck in air and tries to squirm away from the hands playing with his chest. But Baekhyun doesn’t let up, humming at Chanyeol’s soft, breathy whimpers. “Sound so pretty,” Baekhyun groans, “all for me, yeah? Mine, my Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun kisses back down Chanyeol’s neck, nosing him to turn his head so he can get at the unmarked side. Chanyeol can feel teeth this time. They’re blunt, biting gently, but the sting makes him whine and his cock twitch. Baekhyun purrs.

“You’re mine, aren’t you? No one else gets to have you like this, just me.” Chanyeol nods. “Say it. I want you to say it.”

“Yours – I’m yours.” Baekhyun shoves a thigh between Chanyeol’s knees and the sudden pressure against his cock, the hot outline of Baekhyun’s own against his hip, makes him gasp. His shirt is tugged up over his head and thrown off to the side. Baekhyun leans in and presses their lips together before trailing kisses down to Chanyeol’s chest. “Baek, you gotta – your rut, we gotta take care of it.”

Baekhyun acts like he doesn’t even hear him, too busy leaving hickeys along Chanyeol’s chest and neck, marking him up. One of his hands slides up and grabs a fistful of Chanyeol’s hair. He doesn’t pull, just holds and keeps Chanyeol’s head still. The rest of him writhes under the attention. There’s a mouth at his neck, a hand in his hair, and a thigh pressed heavy and unyielding against his dick. Chanyeol squeezes his eyes shut and focuses on breathing.

“C’mere,” Chanyeol moans, “Want – wanna kiss you.” And Baekhyun does, for a second. There’s a split second where their lips touch and then Baekhyun is pulling back. When Chanyeol opens his eyes, Baekhyun is smirking down at him. “Wha-”

“Say please. You say please when you want something from me. You don’t tell me what to do.”

Chanyeol blinks up at him and tries to focus. He pouts with a whine, tries to strain up for a kiss. The hand in his hair holds him still and the other one lands on his chest to push him all the way back into the sheets. Baekhyun just watches and his smirk grows wider as Chanyeol whines again.

“Say please. Be good for me.” The words make him shiver, make liquid heat puddle in his gut. Chanyeol didn’t know people could be so fucking coherent while in rut. Minseok mentioned once that Jongdae is mostly out of his mind, so lost in heat that Minseok can hardly get a word out of him that isn’t _yes, more, please, Minseok_.

But Baekhyun is here and holding Chanyeol down and so, so aware of the world around him.

And Chanyeol really, really wants a kiss. “Please, please kiss me. I want you, Baek, please.” The reward is swift. Baekhyun darts down and kisses him again, forcing his mouth open, and Chanyeol just sighs happily under the attention.

Baekhyun doesn’t really let him touch, doesn’t let him do much of anything but lie there and be touched, making sure Chanyeol knows he isn’t the one in charge. He wants to touch, wants to sit in Baekhyun’s lap and grind his ass back against Baekhyun’s cock, but Baekhyun is so pleased when he lies still and takes what he’s given. Calls him perfect, growls about how hard he’s going to fuck him. The hand on Chanyeol’s chest slides down his body as Baekhyun kisses him breathless and Chanyeol moans helplessly when it slips under the waistband of his pajama pants and bypasses his cock completely to press against his hole.

“Fuck me," Chanyeol whimpers, “please, please, please.” Chanyeol’s had sex before. He’s fucked and been fucked, but he can’t remember ever being so turned on in his entire life. Maybe it’s knowing that he’s going to be knotted, stuffed so full he won’t be able to breathe. Maybe, probably, it’s because of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun calling him good and kissing him like he’s the most precious person in the world. Baekhyun marking him up so everyone knows who Chanyeol belongs to. Baekhyun, who will stop if Chanyeol asks him to.

Baekhyun groans and Chanyeol can feel his cock flex against his hip. Then he’s being flipped over onto his belly. “Hands and knees, ass up.” Chanyeol whines. He liked having Baekhyun right there above him, face-to-face where Chanyeol could beg for kisses and hold onto his shoulders. But hot hands are pulling his pajama pants down over his ass and running back his thighs to pull his hips up and that’s – that’s good too.

Chanyeol sighs when Baekhyun sits back and rubs at his ass. It’s flatter than most, but Baekhyun squeezes each cheek and swears, growls, groans, “Hottest fucking – should’ve fucked you sooner, _fuck_ , this ass.” He blushes at the attention and buries his face to hide it. Baekhyun doesn’t stop fucking _talking_. He talks a lot normally, but not this waterfall of praise about Chanyeol’s ass, thighs, cock, any part of him Baekhyun can see. “So soft,” he murmurs, fingers grazing against Chanyeol’s inner thigh.

A mouth follows after, latching onto the sensitive skin and biting down viciously, harder than on Chanyeol’s neck. Is it because Baekhyun knows he can leave darker bruises on Chanyeol’s thighs or because the rut is starting to make him lose control? Chanyeol isn’t sure he cares either way. He just moans and trembles, reaching back frantically for one of Baekhyun’s hands. “Ask for what you want,” Baekhyun growls against Chanyeol’s skin. “You said you wanted to be good for me, so _be good_.”

“H-hold my hand, please. I need – I need,” Chanyeol needs to _touch_. Baekhyun is so fucking attentive, going after each and every sensitive patch of skin Chanyeol has and he needs something to ground him. Baekhyun doesn’t make him wait though. He grabs Chanyeol’s hand in his own and laces their fingers together.

Chanyeol doesn’t even try to touch himself. Baekhyun never said he couldn’t, but he didn’t say he could either and Chanyeol doesn’t want him to think he’s trying to challenge him for dominance.

Baekhyun sucks another hickey into Chanyeol’s thighs. And another, and another, and another until Chanyeol’s wondering if Baekhyun is trying to fucking _eat_ him. Chanyeol just shakes through it, moaning and squeezing Baekhyun’s hand and wondering how Baekhyun is able to draw out sex this long with rut clawing at him.

How long will Baekhyun draw it out when the rut breaks and there’s nothing but Chanyeol to urge him to hurry the fuck up?

When Baekhyun finally lets up, the backs and insides of Chanyeol’s thighs are stinging and bruised. It makes his head spin in the best kind of way, especially when Baekhyun soothes the bruises with his tongue.

Baekhyun pulls away and crawls off to the side of the bed, one hand running down Chanyeol’s back for comfort. Chanyeol looks up to see him pull a bottle of lube out of Chanyeol’s nightstand. “I found that a week after you adopted me, baby. Know you like to finger yourself in the shower too.” Chanyeol groans and turns his face back into the pillow. “Don’t be embarrassed, it’s hot. My Chanyeol, stuffing his fingers in his hole, struggling to get the right angle because he’s too shy to ask me to do it for him.”

Chanyeol feels the mattress dip as Baekhyun settles behind him again. A cap pops open and shut and he gasps as wet fingers circle his hole. He startles, hips jerking. Baekhyun’s clean hand grabs his hip and holds him still. “I’d be happy to help you.” Baekhyun kisses the base of Chanyeol’s spine, open-mouthed and soft. “Don’t have to hide in the shower, you know. You can get comfortable on the bed, spread yourself open.”

A fingertip slides inside him. Chanyeol lets out a shuddering breath and tries to sink back onto it. Baekhyun growls and pulls the finger back. “ _I_ decide, Chanyeol. We go at _my_ pace.” Chanyeol nods, the finger slips back in, and his head starts to swim again.

Baekhyun is quick with his fingers at least. Chanyeol’s used to having things up his ass, his own fingers, the toys he keeps in a locked box in the closet. Taking a dick isn’t that much different as long as they’re careful. And Baekhyun is. He uses more than enough lube, murmuring about taking care of _his_ Chanyeol. The knot doesn’t scare him either. It grows, it gives him time to stretch.

“Feels so good,” Chanyeol says as Baekhyun adds another finger.

“Better than your own?”

Chanyeol nods helplessly. So, so, _so_ much fucking better than his own fingers. The angle, the knowledge that they’re Baekhyun’s fingers, that Baekhyun’s going to fuck him. It’s so much better. “ _Fuck!_ ” Baekhyun laughs and crooks his fingers again, pressing against Chanyeol’s prostate and wiping his mind blank for a second. Baekhyun starts to rub circles around it and Chanyeol’s cock twitches between his legs, spitting out precum onto the blankets. He can see Baekhyun forcing him to the edge of orgasm like this and whines, “Please, fuck me, pl-please, please, please. I’ve been so good, please, please – your rut, Baek. Y-you gotta take care of it!”

“Rut’s fine. Not the first one I’ve lived through, I know when it’s too much.” Baekhyun spanks him once, just a light slap on the ass. “That’s for trying to tell me what to do again.” Chanyeol mumbles half an apology, words slurring halfway out of his mouth when Baekhyun spreads his legs wider. The fingers pull out of his ass and then there’s hot, blunt pressure against his hole.

The lube clicks open again. Chanyeol jerks, cold liquid poured right over his hole. “Please,” he whispers. “Please, Baek, want it.”

“You’ve been so good for me. My good Chanyeol.” Chanyeol moans a little like he’s dying as Baekhyun pushes the tip of his dick inside. The head slides in smooth and the rest follows slowly, stretching Chanyeol open and making his entire body shake. His thighs tremble and he’s pretty sure that he’d fall if Baekhyun wasn’t holding onto his hips.

Chanyeol pants and moans so loud he almost misses Baekhyun’s moan as he bottoms out. “ _Fuck_ , you feel so good. So warm, so tight. Perfect, Chanyeol, fucking perfect.” And he’s so full. Baekhyun fills him up so well he can barely breathe, so full he can’t do anything but turn his head to the side and blink blankly. He just whimpers, body trembling. Baekhyun leans down over him and cages him in. He presses kisses along Chanyeol’s cheek bone; the touch makes his eyelids flutter shut

“‘s good, Baek. I’m so full.” Baekhyun laughs in his ear, nipping at his ear lobe and tracing his tongue along the shell. Chanyeol’s entire body shudders and he whines. Baekhyun’s breath hitches when the shiver makes Chanyeol clench tighter – there’s just so much going on, _so much_ pleasure and touch and sensation. So much, but Chanyeol wants _more_. “Move, please.”

Baekhyun doesn't make him beg for it. He pulls out so, so slowly, the drag of his cock against Chanyeol's rim is so good and Chanyeol feels a little like he's drowning. Baekhyun bottoms out again in one smooth thrust, calling Chanyeol perfect, gorgeous, tight. "You take me so well, holy shit."

Chanyeol just whines and squeezes his eyes shut. He can't remember the last time he got fucked, not this good, not while being held down and praised like this. Baekhyun fits so well inside him, not too big, not too small. Chanyeol's filled up so perfectly and all he wants to do is take it.

He shudders and breathes through the next thrust, heart fluttering as Baekhyun showers him with kisses – cheeks, nose, ear, whatever part of Chanyeol's face he can reach until Chanyeol is giggling and dizzy with affection.

Baekhyun keeps his thrusts slow at first. Chanyeol rocks with each one and feels himself open up. Baekhyun's cock slides in and out with ease even as the friction makes Chanyeol gasp for air. But Baekhyun doesn't speed up. It's lazy and slow, careful and gentle. It's driving Chanyeol a little insane. He's not the one in rut, but he's the one who feels like he might die if Baekhyun doesn't start fucking him like he means it.

"I'm okay," Chanyeol chokes out after a few more slow, smooth, not-enough thrusts. "You can go faster."

"Oh, I can? You're giving me permission?" Chanyeol whines and pouts. Baekhyun is buried as deep in his ass as he can get and he's _mocking_ him? He's too far into rut, too much instinct and not enough sense. He _needs_ to be in charge, _needs_ Chanyeol to beg and obey and – Chanyeol will, he's trying, but he's never been so turned on in his entire fucking life.

"Shh," Baekhyun whispers, palms smoothing up Chanyeol's side to soothe him, "I was kidding. I'm still here, Chanyeol, not that far down yet. You want more?"

Chanyeol nods. "Faster, harder, please."

And Baekhyun gives it to him. There's a few seconds of waiting – of rest, and then Baekhyun pulls back and fucks in hard and deep. Chanyeol chokes on a moan. The next thrust is just as hard, reaches just as deep, but faster. They come faster and faster and faster, cock dragging over Chanyeol's walls and brushing against his prostate over and over and over.

He moans high and breathy in the back of his throat, stomach clenching. Baekhyun pants against his ear so hot and good and – "Please, so good. So good, Baek. I-I – oh, _fuck!_ "

Baekhyun moans when Chanyeol tightens up. The friction against Chanyeol's prostate is maddening. He moans helplessly and hopes his shaking arms will hold him up. Each thrust rocks Chanyeol forward. If Baekhyun wasn't holding his hips, pulling him back into each push in, he thinks he would've already fallen over.

Baekhyun is gentle and rough in turns – kissing Chanyeol's shoulders and then fucking in so hard, so _good_ , that he sees stars and his brain turns to useless mush inside his skull. It's not enough to come, not even close, but it feels good and Chanyeol's happy to let Baekhyun use his hole to get himself off.

And then a hand is leaving his hip to reach down between his legs and grab his dick. Baekhyun gives him a few strokes before just rubbing his thumb under the head, pressing into the sensitive spot and running his fingers through the precum that spits out.

Chanyeol squirms and his hips stutter. He can't decide if he wants to thrust down into the fist around his dick or shove his hips back against the cock making him lose his mind.

It devolves to moans, whines, Baekhyun panting into his ear and telling him how good his ass feels, how much he loves his hole. Just slick, wet sounds and the slap of skin against skin, loud, hot, and sweaty. Chanyeol clutches at the sheets and lets Baekhyun fuck him halfway into insanity, fist around his cock stroking every once in a while and making his vision blur.

Chanyeol gets closer and closer, whimpering and trying to hold on, trying to make this last as long as he can. This won't be the only time he gets fucked over the next few days, probably not the only time he gets fucked today, but it feels so good and he doesn't want it to end.

Baekhyun's thrusts start to lose rhythm as he moans in Chanyeol's ear. His cock catches on Chanyeol's rim and Chanyeol moans like he's dying. It's Baekhyun's _knot_.

Chanyeol's read about them, seen one once when he accidentally walked in on Junmyeon getting fucked by a stray dog hybrid named Kris that liked to hang around Junmyeon and get free food. It's a strange line of thought, but Chanyeol can still remember Junmyeon begging for it, can still remember seeing the swell at the base of Kris' dick and being in awe.

He didn't understand why Junmyeon would beg for it like he couldn't come without it. Why he just yelled at Chanyeol to get out and then kept begging.

But now Chanyeol can only think about how Baekhyun is already filling him up so well, how his dick feels so _good._ How it's going to feel so good when Baekhyun shoves his knot in and fills him all the way up.

If someone walked in on them, he thinks he'd just yell at them and then beg Baekhyun to keeping going too.

Then Baekhyun is pulling out. Chanyeol whines, sobs, “ _No,_ don’t stop,” and reaches back, flailing for contact. He'll beg for it, if that's what Baekhyun wants. The hand on his cock is still moving and Chanyeol is _so_ close and he's not ashamed of how badly he wants to come, how badly he wants Baekhyun's knot.

"Wanna see your face when I knot you," Baekhyun whispers. "Not sure I'll get to after this, head's getting too fuzzy." Chanyeol rolls over.

He pulls Baekhyun down for a kiss. it's mostly just breathing shakily into each other's mouths, but the contact is good, really good. Baekhyun coats himself in lube again and pushes back in.

His knot presses against Chanyeol's rim it's good. It's so, so good. The pleasure runs up his spine and everything is so tight and tingly. And Chanyeol realizes he's going to come. Soon, real soon, and _hard_.

"So pretty, my Chanyeol. Gonna – gonna make you feel good. Only gonna want me."

Chanyeol pants and spreads his legs wider. Baekhyun's words make his chest feel tight, how they're so desperate, so rushed and needy and sincere. Like Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol would actually want anyone else but him. No one else has ever fucked him like this, but more than that, no one makes Chanyeol feel loved like Baekhyun. He doesn't love Baekhyun, not yet, but he sure as fuck doesn't want anyone else but his hybrid.

"You got me," he says. He grinds back against Baekhyun's knot and feels himself start to stretch open. The soft ache makes him moan so loudly he scares himself, back arching and hips twitching. "I'm yours, Baekhyun. Only want you, _have_ only wanted you. Make me come, please?"

Baekhyun whines, exhaling heavily through his nose. He thrusts forward once, twice, "Yeah, yeah, gonna knot you." One more thrust and the knot slips in, stretching Chanyeol so wide and sliding in nice and deep.

The knot is so thick and Chanyeol is _so full_. It's right against his prostate and the pleasure makes him want to scream. Baekhyun is panting, eyes wide open and staring down at Chanyeol like he's the most perfect creature to have ever existed.

Baekhyun buries his face in Chanyeol's shoulder, moans like he's dying, and comes. His hips grind forward over and over, little, aborted thrusts and makes the knot rub against Chanyeol's prostate in the perfect way. The pleasure pushes him right to the edge, right there, _right there_.

And then he feels Baekhyun's cum shoot inside, hot and thick and wet against his walls.

Chanyeol comes so hard he stops breathing.

"Fuck, _shit,_ Chanyeol!" Baekhyun snarls into Chanyeol's shoulder and grabs his hips so tightly he's going to leave bruises. Chanyeol doesn't care, Chanyeol doesn't even notice. He's still coming, clenching down on Baekhyun's knot and shaking apart in Baekhyun's arms. Chanyeol sobs through it, clutching at Baekhyun's shoulders.

It feels like it takes forever to come down. He's sticky, sweaty, and still so full. Baekhyun is breathing gently, arms shaking as he holds himself over Chanyeol. A few aftershocks run through Chanyeol and make him clench down again, forcing whimpers out his throat and making Baekhyun gasp.

Eventually, Baekhyun lies down on top of Chanyeol and presses kisses along his collarbones. "Good?" Chanyeol chokes out a noise he hopes sounds like a _yes_. He needs a shower and something to drink, but he's good. So good. He scratches behind Baekhyun's ears and smiles. So good, it's all just so, so good.

"How long until the knot goes down?"

"Twenty minutes maybe. It takes longer to go down the longer I'm in rut though. When it peaks, it'll take like an hour." Baekhyun sounds exhausted and his words come slower.

Chanyeol hums, "I'm gonna need such a long shower after that. I need one now." He expects a laugh; Baekhyun stiffens and tightens his grip on Chanyeol's hips instead. "What?"

Baekhyun's eyes are little glazed over, jaw tensed. He thrusts forward and grinds his dick inside Chanyeol's hole. Chanyeol whines, too sensitive, and shakes his head. Baekhyun growls quietly, "Don't shower. It'll wash the cum away and you want smell like me anymore. I want – _need_ you to smell like you're mine."

"Baek," Chanyeol pauses. Even the idea of Chanyeol being clean makes Baekhyun wince, makes him suck more marks along the curve of his neck. Chanyeol already feels gross, knows he's going to be leaking cum once Baekhyun pulls out.

And that's probably not good considering the fact that Chanyeol knows Baekhyun is going to fuck him and fill him up with _more_ cum. Chanyeol is going to be _disgusting_ when this is all over. But Baekhyun is in rut and he needs this and Chanyeol – Chanyeol just wants to help. He just wants to make this rut as easy as he can. "Okay, no shower. Can we at least clean off my cum though? I don't like feeling sticky."

Baekhyun nods. And then he licks the cum off Chanyeol's belly, which is not what Chanyeol expected in the slightest. He squeaks, jerks, tries to shoo Baekhyun's mouth away from his belly, but Baekhyun licks up every drop with determination.

"My Chanyeol," he murmurs. "Taking care of my Chanyeol. All better?" Baekhyun's voice gets rougher, heavier, eyes getting dark in way Chanyeol doesn't think is sexual.

Chanyeol nods and Baekhyun smiles. It's so strange to watch Baekhyun slip further into rut. His fingers curl in Chanyeol's hair, petting gently as he kisses down his neck. Chanyeol doesn't know what to say. They both need to eat, need to drink, but there's nothing they can do with the knot holding them together.

Even when the knot deflates and Baekhyun can pull out, words fail. They can move now, but they don't speak. Chanyeol shifts uncomfortably as he feels Baekhyun's cum leak out. Baekhyun helps Chanyeol stretch out his legs, showers him with kisses, and hums so happily.

Chanyeol should get up, maybe lure Baekhyun into the kitchen and get some food and water into him before the rut makes him need Chanyeol again. But he's so tired. He forgot how exhausting it is to get fucked. Especially so well fucked that there's already a nice ache in his lower back.

And then Baekhyun rolls them onto their sides and curls around Chanyeol's back, making him feel so nice and warm and comfortable. Protected, cared for, precious. Like Baekhyun's entire world is centered around him for a little while.

* * *

 

The next time Chanyeol wakes up, it's to Baekhyun rutting between his thighs. It's not enough, Chanyeol can tell it's not enough by the way he he whines and pants. The slide is slick and easy from Baekhyun's precum and the cum that had dripped down from Chanyeol's hole. But it's not enough.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol rasps, "what are you doing?" He tries to tighten his thighs and give Baekhyun enough friction. He thrusts faster, gasps, but doesn't moan. It's not enough pleasure; it would be if Baekhyun wasn't in rut, but his brain doesn't want Chanyeol's thighs, it wants Chanyeol's hole, tight, warm, something to spill into.

So Chanyeol rolls over onto his belly and props himself up on his knees. "Mm, fuck me, Baek, please?"

Baekhyun breathes out praise, settles on his knees and thrusts his dick between Chanyeol's ass cheeks, right over his hole. Chanyeol lets out a shuddering breath as the head catches on his rim. And then Baekhyun pushes in, moaning softly. "Mine. My Chanyeol."

Chanyeol feels himself get hard almost instantaneously and has to put his head down to deal with the loss of blood to his brain. But it feels so good. Minseok mentioned once, just in passing, that rut can affect humans too. The pheromones in the air setting nerves on fire, putting people on the edge of arousal.

He doesn't get to think anymore. Baekhyun gives him a few moments of rest and then fucks him senseless, hard and fast and deep from the beginning. "Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine." Over and over again.

The rhythm is good but punishing, makes Chanyeol gasp and see stars. He's sore, but the ache just makes the pleasure sweeter. He whines and lets his knees spread, tries to angle himself just right. "Yours," he chokes, "all yours."

Baekhyun thrusts harder, angles himself to brush over the most sensitive spots inside Chanyeol, to drag along the rim. Chanyeol lets his eyes fall shut and loses himself to the pleasure.

Distantly, he realizes that Baekhyun is terrifyingly attentive even this far into rut. Baekhyun is going to utterly wreck him when the rut is over and there's nothing pushing him along.

Chanyeol comes when Baekhyun shoves his knot in. It's easier this time, muscles looser and body a little more ready to take in something so large. Chanyeol comes untouched, face pressed into the sheets, ass up. His cum drips onto the sheets and he sighs when Baekhyun fills him up again.

"Like it when you come inside," Chanyeol mumbles. He doesn't mean to say it, just sort of tumbles out of his mouth along as he basks in the warmth and the weight of being filled up so nicely. "Feels good."

Baekhyun groans and works his hips, grinding the cum in deeper. "So good for me, so perfect."

When Baekhyun pulls out, he eases Chanyeol's hips down to the bed and turns him over onto his back to stretch his legs out again. Baekhyun doesn't use words, eyes still dark, but he's careful in how he checks on Chanyeol. Hips, legs, shoulders, arms, back, Baekhyun rubs all of them in turn and smiles whenever he works a knot out of muscle. He doesn't stop until Chanyeol is too relaxed to move, body spread out on the sheets and soft from exhaustion.

He's so tired he doesn't even mind that he's stuck lying in all the wet spots.

But then his stomach growls and Baekhyun jerks where he'd been lying at Chanyeol's side. "Hungry? What do you want?"

Chanyeol blinks. He needs something easy, something he can get Baekhyun to eat too. He doesn't understand how Baekhyun even has the energy to get up after fucking Chanyeol into oblivion _twice,_ but that energy won't last if he doesn't eat.

"Can you get the energy bars," he asks, "just grab the whole box. And water bottles, _lots_ of water. Please?" But Baekhyun doesn't even wait for the _please_. He just leaps off the bed and scurries to the kitchen.

Seems like Baekhyun just wanted Chanyeol to beg because _he_ liked it, not for the rut. Chanyeol huffs, but it was a little hot, having to beg for everything even if he knew Baekhyun was going to give it to him. Maybe if he begs enough, he can get Baekhyun to grab him a towel to maybe wipe up the gross amount of cum leaking out of his ass.

When Baekhyun comes back, Chanyeol forces himself to sit up. Then he falls back against the pillows because _fuck, his back_. Baekhyun launches himself onto the bed when Chanyeol whimpers and immediately pushes him to lie down with his head in Baekhyun's lap. "I'm okay," Chanyeol smiles and reaches up to pat Baekhyun's cheek. "I'm fine, just sore. More hungry than anything else. Can you hand me one of the energy bars?"

Baekhyun nods. Chanyeol takes one of the peanut butter bars he knows Baekhyun loves and unwraps it. The smell makes him twitch but the hybrid doesn't lunge for it like Chanyeol had hoped.

"Baekhyun, I know you're hungry. You haven't eaten since yesterday and you've fucked me twice – that's a lot of calories burned." Baekhyun just stares, eyes narrowed. Chanyeol sighs and then coughs, throat sore from over-using his voice. Baekhyun whines then and tries to hand him a water bottle.

Chanyeol shakes his head and Baekhyun whines again, shifting in distress and discomfort. "Want you to drink something first." Baekhyun growls. But Chanyeol doesn't budge. He shakes his head and pushes the water bottle away.

Baekhyun gets the cap off the water bottle and downs a few gulps before shoving the bottle at Chanyeol again. "Drink it."

Chanyeol smiles. He drinks the rest of the water and worms around until he can nuzzle his face into Baekhyun's tummy. Then he makes his voice softer, gentler, more submissive, "Drink the next one? For me? I'm scared you'll get sick." Baekhyun huffs but drinks the next water bottle, and the next one, and the next one. Chanyeol looks away from Baekhyun's stomach to see four empty water bottles and hums. "Thank you, Baek, that made me very happy."

"Eat." Baekhyun's voice is soft too. He pets Chanyeol's hair and pushes the hand with the energy bar to his mouth. "You're hungry."

"Share it with me? It's your favorite." When Baekhyun doesn't respond, just keeps trying to shove the entire energy bar into Chanyeol's mouth, Chanyeol takes a bite. He pushes himself up on one shaky arm and presses his lips to Baekhyun's.

Baekhyun lets him kiss, opens his mouth when Chanyeol licks at his lips. He helps Chanyeol hold himself up and angles his head to kiss him deeper, licking into Chanyeol's mouth.

It makes passing the bite of the energy bar into Baekhyun's mouth a lot easier. Baekhyun jerks when he feels it and Chanyeol pulls away, kissing along his cheek bones as he chews on instinct. "Can we share it like this?"

Baekhyun nods. They eat three energy bars that way, Chanyeol taking bites and passing them to Baekhyun, Baekhyun taking bites and passing them Chanyeol. It's not hygienic, but Baekhyun is eating and that's all Chanyeol gives a fuck about at the moment.

When they both decide they've had enough, Baekhyun moves Chanyeol to lie back down and curls around him. "Sleep," he whispers, "You need sleep."

"You do too," Chanyeol replies. "How about we both sleep and then you fuck me when we wake up? Or when just you wake up, I don't mind." Baekhyun makes a quiet choking sound behind him and Chanyeol laughs, eyes too heavy to open. He's sore and tired and will likely need to pee as soon as he wakes up, but Baekhyun is good and that makes everything okay.

* * *

 

The next few days pass in a blur of sex, sweat, and sleep. And a lot of cum. But Chanyeol tries not to think about that because then he has to think about what happened when he whined about Baekhyun's cum leaking out of him after being fucked three times in as many hours.

Chanyeol has never had someone eat their cum back out of him before. It's an experience he would _gladly_ repeat.

He remembers whining, begging, shaking like a leaf, and then coming so hard he doesn't remember the next half hour. All he knows is that he came back to the land of the living to Baekhyun knotting him _again._

"Hey," Baekhyun whispers. He smiles and Chanyeol smiles back, reaching out and brushing his sweaty bangs back from his face. He scratches at Baekhyun's ears and giggles at the rapid thumping of his tail on the bed. "Mm, I think I owe you some ear scratches, baby. You took such good care of me."

Chanyeol blushes and buries his face in the pillow. He's tired and he has to lie on his stomach because his lower back and ass aches, but Baekhyun is glowing, radiant, like he just spent the last few days on vacation and not suffering through rut. And that makes Chanyeol feel like he's on top of the world. And like he could eat his weight in hamburgers.

Baekhyun kisses him on the forehead and crawls off the side of the bed, stretching out his muscles with a groan. "God, I feel good. That was the best rut of my life."

"Yeah? You're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Better than okay. I'm a little sore, little tired, but I'm just – just satisfied." Baekhyun flops onto the bed again, pulling Chanyeol close and burying his nose in his hair. "How about you? You've gotta be so, so sore and...sticky."

Chanyeol nods and whines when Baekhyun runs his fingers down Chanyeol's crack. They come away wet with Baekhyun's cum. Baekhyun chokes on his own spit and makes a quiet gurgling noise. "Bath, bath time right now." Chanyeol laughs wildly but doesn't fight when Baekhyun hauls him off the bed.

They end up in the bathtub together, water as hot as they can stand. Chanyeol leans back into Baekhyun’s chest and sighs when arms come around to hold him in place. The heat leeches the ache out of Chanyeol’s muscles. It’s so easy to tip his head back onto Baekhyun’s shoulder and let his hybrid shower his face in kisses. “Can we just stay like this forever?”

Baekhyun laughs, “I don’t think so. We’ll get all pruny and the water’ll get cold. But we can change the sheets after we get out of the bath and cuddle in bed forever.” Chanyeol hums, eyes sliding shut as he smiles. That sounds good as long as he gets to be the little spoon. He’s pretty sure he has earned the right to be cuddled after the past few days.

The water drips and splashes, makes quiet sloshing noises as Baekhyun starts to wet Chanyeol’s hair. Chanyeol tries to sit up and take the cup Baekhyun’s using to pour water over him. Baekhyun doesn’t need to take care of him like this, not after going through a rut, but his lower back twinges with pain and Baekhyun pulls him down to rest again. “Let me clean you up,” he combs his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair. “I’m the one who made you so dirty in the first place. I’ve got a better angle to clean you out too.”

Chanyeol groans in embarrassment but lets Baekhyun do what he wants. Like he always does. Honestly, when does Chanyeol ever get his way when it comes to Baekhyun?

Chanyeol drifts in and out of sleep as Baekhyun washes him. Head tipped back, eyes shut, exhaustion pulls him down into a doze. It’s too easy. He’s so comfortable in Baekhyun’s space. Feeling small, cared for, precious.

“Thank you for helping me.” Baekhyun is so, so careful as he pokes at Chanyeol’s rim, so absurdly gentle with the tender skin. The touch still aches; he’s too sore for it not to, so sore that anything but the hot water causes pain. But Baekhyun tries to distract him from the pain, talking to Chanyeol as he attempts to clean the rest of the cum out.

“You’re welcome – ah, careful, prostate’s really, really sensitive.”

Baekhyun apologizes quietly. He presses soft kisses to Chanyeol’s neck and nuzzles into his shoulder. It feels a lot like guilt. That makes Chanyeol’s stomach twist uncomfortably. “You know I helped you because I wanted to, right? No-not as an owner, but as a, um, as a p-partner?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun asks, voice going happy and light and a little breathless. “Are we boyfriends? _Can_ we be?”

“I mean, I don’t see why not. I’d like to be able to call you my boyfriend, if that’s okay with you. God, I can’t believe we’re having this conversation with your fingers in my ass.” Chanyeol groans and drops his face into his hands. Baekhyun shakes with laughter and it makes the fingers still inside Chanyeol twitch.

“Would it make it better or worse if I brought up the fact that my fingers are in your ass to get the rest of my cum out?”

“Worse,” Chanyeol whines, “so much worse.” Baekhyun cackles before pressing sweet, soft kisses up Chanyeol’s neck and along the shell of his ear. “I don’t know how you could think that would make it better.”

Baekhyun pulls his fingers out and wraps his clean hand around Chanyeol’s middle to squeeze him close. “I was just trying to make you laugh, honestly. But I’d like it – if I could call you my boyfriend. I would really, really like it.”

“I really, really like _you_ ,” Chanyeol squirms against Baekhyun’s chest, giddy and ready to explode with joy. Baekhyun hugs him tight and buries his face in Chanyeol’s shoulder; he hums, nipping at the skin. “You’re my _boyfriend!_ ”

“And you’re mine. My boyfriend, my Chanyeol.” And Chanyeol just nods, happiness shining like the sun in his chest. “This is a little early, but my ruts are every six months, you wanna help me with the next one too?”

Chanyeol looks over his shoulder and sees Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s bright smile and pretty eyes, the face that makes Chanyeol’s heart do weird flips in his chest. He reaches back and scratches behind Baekhyun’s ears, head tilting to the side and eyes closing in bliss. He doesn’t even think about the soreness in his lower body, doesn’t think about how Baekhyun came twice when he’d knotted Chanyeol for an hour and stuffed him so full he’d squirmed and cried and came all over himself.

He just rubs his nose against Baekhyun’s cheek and giggles. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave a kudos and a comment! If you want to talk to me, please come join me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/killmeDO), [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/killmeDO), and [Tumblr!](http://killmedo.tumblr.com)


End file.
